Naughty or Nice
by Alisha Ashton
Summary: A gift from BadGirl to you marvelous fangirls out there consuming all the Tin Man fics you can find and leaving feedback for your fandom authors ;
1. My thank you to the readers!

In response to the absolutely WONDERFUL welcome home you darling fangirls have given me I've concocted a way to show my appreciation.

Just a little "_Thank you for being my inspiration_" said in that very special BadGirl-ish way.

**So I pose to each of you a choice:**

Would you like your serving of BG-C/DG Smut served **_EXTRA Spicy_** or **_Melts-in-your-mouth Sweet_**?

Oh – but I'm not asking as "what should I write next?" I'm merely giving you an option…

Because I've already finished both paths - they're ready for exploration, salivation or mast...

_(clears throat)_

Well, whatever floats your boat ;)

You have only to choose…

**NAUGHTY?** Or **NICE?**


	2. Nice

Cain had known this day was coming...but it was one of those instances where he'd hoped it wouldn't turn out as badly as he'd feared.

He bit his lip, tilting his head forward slightly and using the brim of his hat to make the rage etched in his features slightly less noticeable as the scene unfolded in the main hall before him.

He'd stood in the background watching it lead up to this point without saying a word. It wasn't his place to, after all. He was just a guard in the royal palace, a confidant of the Princess when she needed someone to listen to her problems but only there for protection from physical harm. Matters of the heart were out of bounds...no matter how _huge_ of a mistake he feared she was making. This was DG's life, if this was what she wanted he had no right to stand in her way...but simply thinking that didn't make the sight of her in that moment any easier to bare.

It had been at least three months prior when Arturo, the seemingly charming young ambassador from Glodiel with the large, dark eyes had first come to hold court with the Queen and her consort.

Cain had immediately been suspicious; DG had immediately been enamored.

The two had entered into a formal courtship, to Wyatt's great displeasure. He'd wanted so badly to speak up the second DG had bounced through his door to share the "good news" with him, but again - not his place. DG was happy and he was just an old Tin Man with a distrusting nature...and possibly an ulterior motive to boot. He had to admit that listening to her speak about the little aristocratic tart in such an adoring fashion sent his blood pressure rocketing sky high. Whenever he was forced to leave the two alone he felt physically ill.

But aside from disliking Arturo for what he was stealing away from him – something had just rubbed Wyatt the wrong way about the guy from the first moment he'd laid eyes on him. You know the type - you've surely met at least one in your life. The pleasant smile, the light humor and respectful manner that made parents sigh contentedly - the façade of good intention which, for _whatever_ reason, you seemed to be the _**only**_ person able to see through?

Oh yeah. He was _that_ guy.

And Wyatt had to deal with the fact that the slimy little bastard was DG's would-be-husband...or at least he had been until just about two minutes ago.

Everything had been going "so wonderfully" between them; DG was floating around on cloud 9 while Wyatt tried to keep his growing restlessness at bay. Then, sure as shit, it had inevitably all come crashing down.

A week prior, on one of those times when he'd been forced to leave the two to their own devices _something_ had happened...

He'd been walking through the hall, just minding his own business (despite the serious desire to stand out on the roof with his crosshairs locked on tart-boy) when the sound of the front doors being nearly knocked off their hinges had drawn his immediate presence.

And there she was, running up the stairs bawling her eyes out...the tart nowhere to be seen.

He didn't blame the guy for making himself scarce - seeing her cry like that for the first time had Wyatt checking that his gun was fully loaded before he'd set out looking for him. He could literally _feel_ every inch of his skin turning red as the instinctive rage took over.

Something had happened between the two that night which DG refused to discuss to this very day, he'd taken the stairs three at a time to reach her room - hadn't even bothered with knocking which still surprised him and questioned her for a good fifteen minutes while she lay on her bed curled up in a tight little ball and cried. He hadn't dared climb up beside her, instead sitting on the edge of the bed at arm's distance and shaking her shoulder gently. The words "DG, honey, are you _hurt_?", "what did he _**do**_?" and "tell me _right now_ if I need to go put a bullet somewhere he won't forget it" kept falling from his lips between her sobs.

And without warning she'd crawled over to him and latched on for dear life, burying her face under his chin as she responded with "_No...I don't want to talk about it...Please don't shoot him, Cain!" _It had taken a great amount of persuasion before she would let go enough to show him (just for his own piece of mind) her wrists, arms and throat to verify that she was uninjured. He'd taken a deep breath of relief as he released her chin, seeing no physical evidence of abuse but when he'd looked at her tear-streaked face he'd felt his heartbreaking inside his chest. Her eyes were burning with devastation, despair, _pain_.

She'd lost it all over again, hiding away from the world against his chest and whimpering "_Just…just hold me, okay?_" against his throat.

So there he had stayed, clutching her trembling form to his chest protectively and rocking her as she cried, whispering things like, "It's alright, little one. It's gonna be alright…" and kissing the top of her head.

Here he stood a week after the fact and he didn't think his muscles had relaxed once since. How was he supposed to fix it if she didn't tell him what "_**it**_" was?

So it came down to this...

His hand idly checked that his gun was clear of its holster, a dangerous smile curving the corner of his mouth as he noted the tart's eyes flick over at him fearfully. Maybe the guy wasn't a total moron, after all. At least he knew he was up shit creek without a paddle.

It seemed that the guy everyone thought was so charming and sweet, funny and kind, the "perfect match" for the Princess, actually had a thing for housemaids.

_Numerous_ housemaids.

An appetite so strong, in fact, that he hadn't even attempted to ignore it while visiting DG in her _own_ _palace_ and – you guessed it – he'd gotten himself busted. Apparently the maids here weren't too keen on playing around behind their beloved Princess' back, though. The maid had fought him off; he'd continued his attempts and DG had walked in on the spectacle. Wyatt had to say he was proud of both DG and the maid – by the time their screaming had brought him (hauling ass, mind you) from the far end of the palace they were already beating him unmercifully. He'd had to yank the little bastard up by the collar of his shirt to toss him backward across the room – it was the only place he could reach that _wasn't_ being punched or kicked.

The Queen was present now, her and a few members of the staff trying their best to hold DG back as she screamed, red-faced, a stream of words he was _pretty sure_ Princesses weren't supposed to know. DG broke free once or twice and he bit his bottom lip to contain his smile watching her land a few _really_ good shots on what _had_ at one point been a baby-face.

"_Mr. _Cain!" The Queen called indignantly as she fought to control her writhing, heartbroken and enraged daughter. "Would you _kindly_ remove young Mr. Arturo from my palace…and turn him over to the Tin Men for prosecution?"

A blood-spattered prissy boy! Just what he _always_ wanted!

"With pleasure, your majesty." Wyatt somehow managed past his flexing jaw before gripping Arturo's arm so tightly he knew it was cutting off blood flow.

The long trek to meet with the faction of Tin Men posted on the outskirts of Finaqua had been a clumsy one. Unfortunately Arturo just couldn't seem to avoid slamming face-first into trees or falling down some seriously steep embankments.

It was only by some divine intervention that the thought hadn't occurred to him until they were within sight of the Tin Men…_was __**this**__ why DG had been crying? Had he tried a similar stunt with __**her**__??_

So the butt of his gun had plowed into the back of Arturo's head before he'd even thought twice…the guy was, after all, resisting arrest as the Tin Men happily documented later that evening. All of them were exchanging knowing smiles listening to the shrill screams coming from Arturo where, two floors beneath their feet, he was being introduced to his new cellmates in a manner bearing _uncanny_ resemblance to his run-in with the maid…

Wyatt had taken a deep breath and stared up at the sky to steady the violent urges coursing through him as they hauled a bloody and unconscious Arturo away.

"_DG_…" He whispered and closed his eyes, biting his lip painfully at the thought of what might have happened between the two while they were alone.

And why would it have happened? Because he'd kept his mouth shut and tried not to interfere. Because he'd loved her all along and was afraid of letting it show through.

Wyatt turned on his heel and marched all the way back to the lake, cutting past the painter's shed and stopping dead in his tracks hearing those muffled sobs. He'd held his breath as he pulled the door open, finding her sitting atop the workbench with her face in her hands. He entered slowly and noisily, clearing his throat in that way he always did to let her know it was him.

"Go away, Wyatt…I'm so _stupid_…" She cried but he ignored the request, closing the door behind him and taking his hat off as he approached her.

"DG…" He began as he set his hat beside her on the bench but she cut him off.

"No…I'm _dense_, Wyatt. Do you know why?" She asked, her tear-filled eyes looking up at him as he stopped in front of her. "Because I _knew_ you hated him but I tried to pretend you didn't." Wyatt's brow arched in surprise and her bottom lip instantly started trembling. "I thought, for _some_ reason that I could judge for myself. That maybe you were looking out for me because you just saw me as a kid…that maybe he was actually a descent guy…but then he…" She clamped a hand over her mouth and started sobbing again. "_He_…"

Wyatt shook his head, closing his eyes as a mix of fear and rage boiled up inside him and asking past the lump in his throat, "He…_what_?"

DG wrapped her arms around him, crying against his chest and he nearly died inside. He brought his arms down around her and waited – it was all he could do.

Finally she looked up at him, those watery baby blues filled with so much sorrow. "He just turned out to be a stupid, stupid boy…last week he'd tried _so hard_ to pressure me…it wasn't that I didn't _want_ to…it was that I didn't want to with _him_…because the more he talked the more I saw him for what he really was…for what _you_ could see in him…and do you know the _only_ thing I could say that made him stop begging?"

Wyatt felt his own eyes welling up as he ran his hand over her hair; he really _did_ know what she had said. "What's that, darling?" He choked out.

"I told him that if he tried to force me into anything that you would hunt him down to the ends of the OZ. That no matter where he went you would be there to make him regret it…that you would chase him into hell and back for me…and I…I've never in my life said anything I was more certain of." DG whispered, her bottom lip was quivering again, her voice breaking as she tried to form the words. "And I…I _realized_…that…"

Wyatt didn't wait for that sentence to finish. He drew her up into his arms and kissed her deeply, listening to her whimpering as it changed pitch. DG wrapped her trembling arms around his neck as he pressed against her, feeding on his lips and crying that she'd ignored these feelings for so long – she told him silently of fears that he would never allow her to have him…

He replied under no uncertain terms with his starved kiss that he'd been waiting forever to belong to her.

She could feel his fingertips tracing under her chin and down the nape of her neck slowly…tenderly…_lovingly_, hear the soft moans that were escaping him at the pleasure of the contact. There was something so _right_ in his touch, so indescribably _true_ that it left her gasping for more. Her hands wandered down the front of his vest, pulling at the buttons hastily and Wyatt moaned against her mouth in response to her plea, pulling away from her only long enough to yank the vest, shirt and all, off over his head. DG laughed against his smiling lips as they were returned to her in an instant.

Her hands wandered over the warm muscle of his back as she scooted closer to the edge of the bench, hiking up her dress and wrapping her legs around his hips as she drew him to her firmly. She wanted more, _needed_ it; she wanted to be a part of him, to surrender herself completely to the protection of his love. There was nowhere else in the world she belonged but in his possession.

Wyatt was nipping her bottom lip, letting out the sexiest soft laughter as he stared into her eyes, giving her a mouth few more moments of loving care before his kiss began wandering over her cheek and jaw-line. DG sighed and panted, her eyes closing of their own accord, her head lulling back only to be caught by one of those strong hands, his fingers tangling in her hair as he guided her to tilt her head to the side for him.

His fingertips slid the sleeve of her dress aside; the first sensation of his lips on her bare shoulder nearly broke her heart with its beauty. She forced her eyes open once more, wanting to watch him as he slid her dress down to expose her breasts. The heat of his mouth as he kissed the sensitive flesh of her sternum sent her entire body ablaze. Tears ran down her cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her back to pull her closer still, kissing across her breasts and teasing her skin with his tongue.

Her knees trembled at his sides in need and he smiled up at her, the blue of his eyes darkening with lust as he took her nipple into his mouth. She tried to burn the image of his eyes rolling closed at that moment to memory, the way his hands felt as they caressed her bare back, the smell of his skin, the taste of his kiss still fresh on her lips. _This was worth an entire lifetime of waiting_, she thought as she ran her fingertips lovingly over the back of his neck and up through his hair, just to have him here with her, to belong to him as his actions spoke oaths of eternal fidelity and love. There was no in between for her Tin Man, he never made a promise he didn't intend to keep. With this act she knew him to belong to her and no other – no words could ever hope to convey this level of devotion.

_To hell and back again just for the sake of her honor…he would give it all for her._

He lifted her up and guided her to stand, sliding her gown to her feet and removing her undergarments at a torturously slow pace, his eyes locked with hers the entire time and making her moan just from the promises of what was to come swirling in his gaze. She stepped backward toward the bench, smiling as he stepped forward at the same second. His warm chest pressed against her and she breathed his name into his ear, only to moan again watching his body tremble in response. With hands cradling the backs of her legs he lifted her to sit in front of him, smiling and kissing her as her hands wandered over his stomach and down to unfasten his belt. Her hand slid inside the material, finding that his mouth wasn't the only source of mind-blowing heat on his body. She clasped her fingers around him, her hand stroking him slowly and immediately earning muffled stream of pleas as he pressed his forehead to hers, breathing heavily and holding himself upright with a hand on either side of her on the bench. DG smiled watching his features twisting in pleasure for a moment before kissing him deeply, letting out a cry of surprise when, without warning, Wyatt's fingers sought revenge.

His pants slid down his legs to the floor and he stepped out of them with tremendous effort, cautiously avoiding the risk of her halting her touches. She was trembling uncontrollably now as he stroked her in the same rhythm, each of them moaning against the hungry mouth of the love of their life. They nuzzled their faces together desperately between kisses, staring into one another's eyes only when they could find the strength to open them.

There was no denying her when at last she urged him forward, he didn't have the strength or desire to, anything she wanted was hers to take, every ounce of his being belonged to her. His very life was hers to do with as she pleased. She clung to him and cried as their bodies joined, kissing the nape of his neck as he held her in the shelter of his arms, the safest place she could ever hope to be.

And when they moved together her entire world moved with them, everything else crumbling in the wake of this bond. He leaned back enough to stare down at her face, kissing her hand as tears streamed down his cheeks.

She didn't understand the emotion that was racing through her – love had never sounded so all-consuming when described by another. How she could go from sobbing to smiling then back again, how Wyatt's tear-filled eyes staring directly into her heart answered her question of whether it was just her experiencing it in such a way…no one had ever told her it could be like this.

They moved faster now, memorizing the desire in their lover's features, sharing fears and dreams and secrets without speaking, riding the waves of passion that were racing toward the breaker and growing in intensity with each passing second.

Wyatt held her to his chest, whispering words of undying loyalty in her ear, kissing her hair in the instant before their bodies both submitted to the need for release.

DG had never in her life experienced something so incredible. He'd made love to her body and soul, chased away her doubts and given her strength…and was now staring down at her with such a look of adoration that it stole her breath. He lifted her from the bench and rested on the floor beside her, playing with strands of her hair and kissing her fingertips, each of them content in the knowledge that nothing, not the words of others nor judgments that would be passed, the opinions of enemies, friends or even family could keep them from being together for the rest of their lives.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

The title for this piece stems from the song "Everything You're Breathing For" by The Parlor Mob. Give it a listen – the lyrics were ssssooooo perfect that they inspired me to write this one shot. Go to Myspace dot com / the parlor mob 


	3. Or Naughty

Wyatt pushed the double doors to the throne-room with a severe expression on his face, the sound echoing disruptively into the quiet diplomatic meeting that was in session. The members of the royal guard all stepped aside to allow him entry, a few putting out their feet to slow the doors from slamming shut behind him…they already knew he didn't give a shit whether he was interrupting.

Of the grand hall filled with its hundreds of political figures and heads of state not one set of eyes dared to look up at him as he entered…but _hers_ did, flicking to his face almost imperceptibly from behind her cold mask of royalty before instantly returning to the ambassador that was giving an address.

He cut around the tables of debutants to reach her, never slowing in his approach despite the speech that was currently being given. Eyes instinctively averted from his attire as he crossed their paths, the worn-in duster and fedora, the gun on his hip and mud-caked boots. Any who would have thought to speak against his manner of dress in the palace, to call him out on his blatant disregard for their nobility had long since had their voices silenced by the Queen.

Queen _DG_, that is.

His footfalls echoed on the marble and the elderly man reading his list of requests tried to speak just a little louder to be heard, a bead of sweat forming on his brow at the fear of invoking the Queen's anger. Any perceived disrespect of the stone faced and callused man entering the hall would be dealt with swiftly.

This _brute_?  
This unrefined, _rough-necked_ former _Tin Man_?  
Named _Royal Advisor _to the _Queen_ herself_?_

They had choked in shock when given the news of his appointment mere moments after her wedding to King Shaughnessy. _Surely_ she had been too busy with the task of moving into the palace to find a suitable nobleman to fill this role. She had but to wait a moment, they would bring forth several worthy candidates for her consideration…

It had been that very moment when the harsh lesson was learned of how little value their Queen placed on the aristocratic blood coursing through their veins. There had been a time before DG's arrival in this country that the council had run the show – abusing their power and bleeding the people for all they were worth. This was most definitely no longer the case. The memory of the dangerous look in her eyes as her voice rang out through the hall still gave them cold sweats.

"I am currently being provided a _surplus_ of the trivial advice and political undermining of _noblemen_", she'd hissed, "should I hear another word, whispered or shouted, regarding an opinion of this decision I shall _personally_ see to the trimming of such excess – do I make myself clear?"

Wyatt Cain, Royal Guardian of Queen Dorothy of Anarath, trusted Advisor of the heir to the throne of the House of Gale…the commoner whom outranked every single one of them and _never_ missed an opportunity to remind them of the fact with his actions.

The King could barely contain his boredom as his eyes wandered around the room, similarly disregarding Wyatt's entry. As always he looked like a child being forced to sit through detention, counting down the seconds until his release and paying no mind to anything going on around him. There was no question of who ruled over the lands of Anarath – her face had been cast into the very currency her husband used to drink and play while she was signing treaties and trade agreements.

Wyatt ascended the stairs to take his place behind his Queen, leaning down to whisper in her ear a brief report of the findings of his most recent mission…_or so it appeared_. She merely nodded and returned her gaze to the proceedings as Wyatt stood upright and stared down at the sea of fearful faces.

_She'd heard enough anyway_…holding up a hand she watched as the ambassador nearly bit his tongue in order to stop speaking mid-sentence.

"Sir Garrick, I have read your list of requests already – I scarcely need to be reminded of them again." She said calmly. "These flattering words regarding your opinion of the quality of Anarath craftsmanship are not reason enough for me to lift the trade restrictions between our lands. I thought I had made it known to you on your last visit that I find the country of Usera's use of slavery and child labor to be an abomination. So long as these practices stand the movement of merchandise between our borders will remain an act of treason, punishable to the fullest extent of the law."

If a man were able to shrink in size of his own volition Wyatt was sure he would have been witnessing it at that moment.

"As I have urgent matters to attend to…" She began and Wyatt bit the inside of his cheek trying not to roll his eyes at the King's suddenly interested posture. "And as I grow weary of hearing the same things worded any number of ways in hopes of a change in my decisions I am calling this meeting adjourned…but before you leave, Sir Garrick, let me assure you – the next time this issue is raised in my presence without the cessation of the atrocities I have mentioned you will be spending a great deal of time enjoying the craftsmanship of Anarath's _dungeons_." She stood and every member of the court before her followed suit, bowing their heads as she exited with her Advisor in tow.

The King instantly disappeared in search of a good time.

They made their way through the halls, her long gown sweeping over the cold marble floor with Wyatt just a step behind it. He marveled to himself as always at the difference five years can make in a person.

Her marriage to the King of Anarath had prevented bloodshed and war, pulled the country she had inherited with the exchanging of those vows out of poverty and chaos, turned it into a land where light prevailed, a fierce ally of her Mother's lands…but in order for the change to be possible the spitfire of a girl who'd saved them all from eternal darkness at the hand of the witch was now hidden, stowed away carefully within the Queen he protected.

She entered her offices and turned to face him as he closed the door. Her posture was regal as ever as she waited for him to approach, hands clasped before her, chin held high in confidence. "Mr. Cain, I trust that your travels went well…" She began and watched his eyes carefully.

"Yes, your majesty. There is much to report…though I must warn you, a great many of the matters I am about to put words are of the most sensitive nature…" His eyes flicked in the direction of the room to their left and she nodded, ever so slightly, in understanding.

"Anolina?" She called over her shoulder and waited for the girl to hurriedly make her way to the doorway.

"Yes, my Queen?" Anolina asked in a shaky voice. She'd not been long in her position as a secretary in the Queen's office, was still eager to please, terrified of failure…and every bit as quiet as a god damned _church mouse._ DG could never understand how Wyatt knew she was there. The other staff members were easy – they walked, breathed, even _swallowed_ noisily enough for her to know when they were present…

"Please see to it that I am not disturbed, Mr. Cain has just returned from a mission of the utmost importance to the safety of Anarath…" She began and the girl's eyes widened in awe that she was being told such things. "And it is imperative that no one attempts to listen to our conversation. Summon several of the guards and have them keep every member of staff, even the maids from this wing of the palace. No living being aside from myself or my Advisor has any cause to be on the level of my suites – including even the highest members of council. Should you see anyone acting suspiciously or trying to gain entry have them arrested immediately and held until this meeting is over. I'm entrusting you with a task of great magnitude, I realize, but I believe you will be more than capable of seeing it through. Am I accurate in this belief?"

The girl looked ready to burst with excitement as she nodded her head fervently. "Oh _yes_, my Queen. I will see that it is done precisely as you require. Thank you for such an opportunity to serve you, your Royal Highness."

DG inclined her head to the girl and gave her the faintest hint of a smile. "Thank you for your loyalty, Anolina. You may take your leave now."

Anolina took at least two minutes to exit the room, walking backward toward the door and bowing every few feet, reiterating how honored she was that the Queen had taken her into her confidence before finally closing the door behind her.

The second it was shut Wyatt went to work sweeping the offices for anyone who might be hiding in hopes of eavesdropping…and as soon as he returned to her, smiling and nodding that the coast was clear DG dropped the act.

"Oh for the love of _GOD_…" She breathed and he laughed softly watching her slouch to a more human posture. Her eyes narrowed on him and a scowl came to her suddenly adorable face. "You took _forever!_" She whined.

"I got back as soon as I could." He assured her as he leaned back on her desk.

"_Humph_…" She pouted, giving him an incredulous look and crossing her arms over her chest. "Undoubtedly stopping for a few weeks to chase a random piece of ass before returning…"

Wyatt bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "Now, your _Majesty_…" He began as he crossed the room to where she was standing. "Why would I want to chase '_random'_ ass…" He smiled at the way her mouth started to fall open expectantly when he was finally in front of her. "When I have a royal piece all for myself waiting at home?" He backed her against the wall and she moaned, staring up into his eyes hungrily.

"But _Mr. Cain_…I'm a married woman…the _Queen_…" She began in a scandalized tone that was not reflected in the sly smile on her lips.

Wyatt rested his arm on the wall over her head, a sound coming from his throat akin to a purr as he leaned down to the nape of her neck, taking a deep breath of the scent of her and exhaling choppily beside her ear. "Now when in the last five years has that _ever_ stopped us?" He asked and she grinned.

Real life fairy tales are seldom as simplistic as those found in story books. The prince you marry and the knight in shining armor who rocks your world every chance he can get aren't always one and the same man…to each their own happily ever after.

His mouth was on hers in an instant, kissing her deeply as his hands wandered roughly over her breasts. DG's legs grew weak as she ran her hands over his back and down his sides before hurriedly un-tucking his shirt. "_Mmm…missed me, did you?_" He growled in her ear and she nodded between panting and ripping the shirt open to expose his magnificent chest.

"I'd say the feeling is mutual, Tin Man." She whispered as she ran her fingertips over his hardened nipples, watching him moan and close his smoky blue eyes for a second. "I do believe _someone_ whispered _something_ in my ear back there about '_fucking me until neither of us could stand'_…"

Wyatt laughed; that hoarse, sexy chuckle that always made her knees tremble as he yanked the front of her dress down, putting his hand around her throat and pinning her against the wall with his body pressed against hers, smiling at the defiant hiss she gave in response, the way her eyes rolled closed in ecstasy. He waited for her to recover, staring down into her eyes when they finally opened again with wicked thoughts dancing behind his own. "Now _who_ would say such a thing to the Queen as she sat on her very throne…right next to her husband…in front of a room full of people?" He teased before kneeling down in front of her, tugging her dress and corset to the floor with him and leaving a trail of hot kisses and bites down her breasts and stomach.

"Who indeed…" She said with a breathy laugh, her eyes following his every move, her hands clutching his head to her as he rolled his tongue against her hip. He smiled up at her before slipping a finger beneath each side of the scrap of lace she passed off as an undergarment and sliding them to the ground at her feet. "Waiting for someone special to come home?" He purred and held the bit of red fabric up for inspection once she'd stepped out of it.

"Or simply looking for _someone_ to care for my needs in his stead…seeing how he does takes _so long_ before coming back…" She said coyly, giving him a bored look and smiling inwardly at the repercussions that would follow those words.

Wyatt's face fell for a fraction of a second.

He arched an angry brow, his face reddening despite knowing that she was simply goading him on for a reaction. He pulled his shirt off, glaring up at her as he threw it over his shoulder. He was on her before she had time to react, forcing her to spread her knees for him. By the time her back had begun sliding down the wall his fingers were already sliding deeply inside of her with a single mission, the startled yelp and moan that fell from her lips told him he'd found his mark.

She clung to his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh in an effort to stay upright as his thick fingers stroked her, inside and out. "_**This**_…" He growled up at her through the curtain of her dark hair surrounding both of their faces, his features twisted in rage as he watched her desperately trying to open her eyes through the fog of pleasure he was causing. "Belongs to _**me**__…_" His fingers quickened their assault, his thumb rubbing her clit in the perfect rhythm to drive her completely insane. She could hear his words as they amplified her arousal, unable to speak so much as a syllable in response. "I allow an entire _kingdom_ to share your pretty face and voice out of _kindness_, little girl…but _this?_ _This_ is mine and _no one_ else's…"

The world was moving suddenly, and before she realized he'd even picked her up she could feel the cool wood of her desk beneath her back. Documents and vases were being knocked to the floor as he mounted her, Wyatt shoving everything aside that came between them. She fought to open her eyes and looked up at him in a daze, indulging herself in the delicious sight of his heaving, enraged and decidedly _bare_ chest as he began unfastening his belt.

_Damn _it had been too long, she'd gone without this for nearly two months and didn't think she could have waited another second to see the starved look in his eyes, the hunger he had for her and her alone. A sly smile came to her lips as she parted her legs for him, letting her long, slender fingers trace down her belly toward the object of his desire.

Watching her movements made the removal of the belt somewhat more difficult.

He managed just fine, though – in case you were wondering.

DG reached up to his neck with one hand, pulling him down atop of her and he laughed, barely getting his hand from the front of his pants in time to catch himself with an outstretched arm beside her head. "I see _somebody's_ pushy today…" He teased and she could barely manage a smile or snarky comment before his mouth had engulfed hers.

She groped down between them, laughing against his mouth finding his hand on the zipper of his pants already. To console herself she reached around and grabbed two handfuls of the finest ass she'd seen in all her years on the Other Side and across the expanse of two kingdoms of the OZ. The man's posterior was solace enough for anything, she was sure; everything from having a bad day to being given the news that you were bound by your royal duty to marry a troll. A smile came to her Wyatt-hungry lips recalling their very first time.

There she'd been standing in front of a mirror decked out to the nines in a massive wedding gown…crying _hysterically_…and he'd finally had enough of it. The door was locked, Wyatt "helping her get over her jitters" as a palace full of people sat waiting. The only thing that had gotten her through it was the revelation that he was hers, to stay with her and be home when everything else she knew had vanished, to love her and never let her forget who she really was. They had said their own vows before the ceremony…

And by _God_ had they consummated their promise to one another, there was a table in the corner of her office to that very day with wobbly legs as a result of that tryst – taken from the church as a "sentimental reminder of her wedding day".

DG moaned against his mouth and kissed him a little deeper, feeding off the sensation of having him here with her again, trying to urge him forward as she felt him teasing her with the prospect of penetration. She pulled away from their kiss and stared up into those devastating eyes. "Mmm…_come on, baby_…how long do you plan on making me wait?" She purred and stroked his bicep.

Without warning Wyatt grabbed her wrists roughly and pressed them to the desk over her head. "For that little comment earlier? How long is it until dinner?" He asked with a straight face and she stared up at him in wide-eyed shock.

"No…no, no…you can't _do_ that." She said and immediately started wriggling beneath him. He was just stubborn enough to leave her like this for the next five hours, too.

"Awfully squirmy all the sudden, aren't you?" He teased as she struggled to move her hips _just_ enough to cause him to slip. All she needed was an inch. Just _one inch_ and he'd cave…

She finally gave up, sticking out her bottom lip and giving him her best pouty face.

"That's not fair." He said with a laugh. "Alright, fine – but say it first."

DG grinned up at him. "Say what?" She asked in feigned innocence.

"You _know_ what." Wyatt said with an arched brow; he always loved hearing it when he returned after long missions.

"That _no one_, no matter the situation, can _ever_ touch me except for _you_?" She asked breathily and watched a satisfied smile come to his lips. A little creative thinking on both their parts had everyone in this kingdom convinced that touching her without her express permission might inflict some sort of irrevocable magical taint which would render them blind. Which meant…"Not even the _King_ can have me…I'm all yours from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. Every inch of my skin…" She whispered and moaned as he leaned down to kiss her jaw. "Belongs to you and no other. Take me, Wyatt – I'm _yours_."

He released his hold on her wrists and slid inside of her deeply, quickly, stretching her insides and leaving both of them gasping for air as she clutched the sides of his head.

The time for talking was no officially over.

Both of their eyes simply refused to open as they pawed at one another, DG wrapped her legs around his hips and arms around his shoulders, lifting up as one of those strong arms wrapped around her and drew her tightly against his chest. Every stroke was like a one way trip to euphoria; she was completely lost in the sensation of having him so deep within her. Did she want him to speed up? Slow down? Go harder? Softer? She didn't know.

The only word that would form in her mind was: _**MORE**_.

Wyatt pulled her up with him as he got to his knees on the desk (which had been made with reinforced legs for just this reason) and stared into her eyes. She knew what came next. She _loved_ what came next. Getting a good hold on his shoulders she watched the way he bit his lip before grabbing her ass, the way he looked so drunk off the pleasure running through him. Slowly at first he began raising her up and down, letting her enjoy every delectable inch he had as it sank deeper and deeper still, working her toward the breaking point…and then he gave in, no longer having the will to play the game and moving her hips to match his thrust for thrust. DG uttered a "_ffu-uuu-ucckk_…" and raked her nails down his back as her senses detonated, her entire body rocking in orgasm. The entire palace could have crumbled to the ground and she wouldn't have cared as long as he rode this out with her, working it for every tremor it was worth.

Or, as they'd learned from past experience, the desk could have given out beneath them and they still would have kept at it.

Wyatt was getting close now, she could tell by the incoherent pleas that sounded very much like, "_baby_" and "_gonna_" pouring from his lips. He nuzzled the side of her face frantically, their sweat-slicked skin sliding together before he buried his face against the side of her neck. His muscles tensed and trembled, that delicious pulsing deep within her telling her _exactly_ how much he'd missed her as he let out one last stream of pants and moans.

They collapsed on the desk together, kissing and running their hands through one another's hair as they slowed their breathing.

When her powers of movement and speech finally returned, DG propped herself up on an elbow and ran her fingers over his chest hair. "You know I hate it when you leave and when you're gone, stud…but I'll be _damned_ if every time you come home I'm not appreciative of the way you say you're happy to be back." DG said softly as she looked down at him.

Wyatt laughed and pulled her down to him, kissing her mouth sweetly. "I was thinking…." He began, and DG's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Head on the throne?" She asked and he burst out laughing. For some reason she loved it when they played in the throne room – probably to give her something to remember during the next council meeting.

"No…but since you mentioned it we'll definitely be having a one-on-one conference there at some point over the next few days." He said with a grin.

DG smiled before giving him a confused look. "Then what _were_ you thinking?"

Wyatt growled and rolled her onto her back. "I was thinking that '_enjoying the craftsmanship of Anarath's dungeons_' sounds like fun…"

And with that DG was up and getting dressed in an instant.


End file.
